COTCOD VOL 37 - BATTLEGROUND ETERNITY
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Thirty-Seven - Battleground Eternity. Just a few stories have been written so far in this 1400 world. Will be gradually expanded upon in time. A lot more to come.


THE 1400 - WORLD 5 - BATTLEGROUND ETERNITY

The Battleground Eternity Saga

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

Copyright 6178 SC

Saruviel's Vengeance

It was a time of chaos. A time of darkness. A time of death. And God's son, Israel, was no more.

When Saruviel killed Michael in battle on the golden plains of the Realm of Eternity, God finally acknowledged that his son Saruviel had grown up. That he had vanquished those who, in his heart, he despised anyway. And that Saruviel, as the dread lord of darkness, in all his English pride as a true Bradlock, could simply not tolerate the pride and oppressiveness which Israel had slumped into.

So the chaos wars had begun, and gradually, bit by bit, Saruviel had destroyed Abraham and all his offspring throughout the universe, vanquished them, and defeated them utterly.

And then they were no more.

Callodyn sat with Kayella in their abode on Televon. Ruth and Boaz were dead – slaughtered by Saruviel's henchmen. She turned to him. 'The end of the world, huh? As you predicted.'

'It was not wise for Michael to insult Saruviel's heritage all those years ago. It was not wise of him. Pride eventually rose up in our brother, and I saw it coming. He is the lord of the dark – the lord of dread – and he will not tolerate rivals. Michael should have really seen that coming.

It is not that surprising, in the end, Kay. We are children of Noah. We are the oldest covenant – the first covenant. And when we're pissed off, we rise to the challenge, vanquish our oppressors, and destroy them all.'

'But poor Ambriel? His head on a pike. Meludiel will never get over it.'

'Probably not. But the theophany consoled her. Told her 'such was life'. It doesn't always work out the way you want it to.'

'I guess not, dear Callodyn. Destiny is strange in that way, isn't it.'

'Pretty much,' responded Mr Daly, the chronicler of destiny. 'Pretty much.'

The End

Chronicles of the

Children of Destiny

The Scientologist Version

Starting Again

The theophany had gotten around to Callodyn on his list of angels to talk with about the Chaos wars. Kayella sat with them and they listened as the theophany began explaining many strange and interesting things.

'In the prophets of the Tanakh they speak of destroying all nations to were Israel have been scattered in their wanderings, but redeeming Israel alone. They speak of Israel as the only ultimately surviving nation in history. So once, out of curiousity, I asked Noah about this. And Noah said that his noahide nations didn't really have much choice – there future was signed, sealed and delivered according to the word of God. Why bother repenting? Could they really repent anyway? It was all a closed matter, as the irrevocable word of God would never change its mind. And as Noah said these words to me I looked into his eyes and I understood. And so, before the beginning of beginnings, I planned Saruviel. And Saruviel's was Noah's justice, Noah's vengeance and Noah's life. And I said to Saruviel's heart, If Michael is going to destroy you, what choice do you really have, oh child of mine.'

'And so Saruviel destroyed Abraham and his seed,' responded Callodyn.

'It wasn't meant to be like that, in my hopes,' responded God. 'I had hoped Saruviel would forgive Michael and see that the Jewish Bible was temporary – that it was not infallible, and that it only spoke of Israel's pride. But in these millions of years in heaven Israel has never given up promoting the infallibility of the Tenakh and they, unfortunately, slowly grew proud of their believed holy status. They believed themselves, in their hearts, superior to the children of Noah. They believed your people beneath them – not worthy of them – uncircumcised philistines. And so I allowed Saruviel's justice, and, well….. Were we go from here, who can say.'

Meludiel sat with Daniel, on a bench, overlooking the Terravon. Ambriel was dead. Satan had killed him – beheaded him – put his head on a spike. Typical – the Devil made the killing blow. She sat next to Daniel, and had finally stopped crying. 'Hey, babe,' he said. 'You know, he never loved you as much as me in the end, anyway. It was only the twin thing which drove him.'

She nodded, but hardly consented. She was distraught, but there was a glimmer, a word from Callodyn's email, which said, 'even after the endings of endings, life, still, irrevocably, irrefutably, inevitably, goes on. So cheer up sis, because I still love you.' And so, deep down, deep deep down in the heart of Meludiel the Seraphim, she made a choice to let Ambriel be in the grave and move on with her life and with her destiny.

The theophany sat with Callodyn. 'I am sorry, son. I know you liked Michael, but his destiny was inevitable. He made a choice, once, to defy me. To not obey the Torah and to live in sin. And it lasted far too long for me to trust him again.'

'Oh. I thought it was Saruviel's vengeance.'

'I used Saruviel. I thought you knew I was in control.'

'Oh.'

'Now, form Kadravana. The ancient micronation only lasted a few years before going back to Australia. It is the name I prefer to use for my new project.'

'Which is?' queried Callodyn.

'Well, there are a small number of Israelites I have reserved – kept some away from the hand's of Saruviel. And there are some other people, close to you now. I have chosen them.'

'For what?'

'Life eternal.'

'Oh. And your plan?'

'Saruviel won't stop now. He is not meant to. You will find Michael, Ambriel and your friends Boaz and Ruth outside.'

'But… they're dead?'

'One of the advantages of being God, my dear son, is that you are the lord of life. I choose, in the end. It is my choice. Saruviel was my tool to destroy most of Israel. Most of them had become corrupt – disobeying torah. Not caring. I am starting again. Michael repented enough later on, so I finished off his punishment with Saruviel, and am starting again. Michael will give you a copy of a rewritten Torah scroll. It is about the same length as the old Torah, but written personally by myself to iron out some of the problems, and give a clearer explanation on subjects which have been puzzling my children for aeons. You will find yourself adaptable to its teaching. Not everyone is fit for eternity, Callodyn. Not all can hack it. They want their sin, in the end. To drift away, into a quiet and deadly melancholy of the soul, and ignore the wisdom of God. So I have chosen you, a number of others I have watched over the aeons, and I will be establishing you on New Terra, in Australia, in the small province of Kadravana. Right near Eden. That is your eternal home. I have some women for you – about a dozen – and that should quench your passions. Remember – populate slowly, teach them carefully, and I will likely not have to go through my culling process again. Twice is enough for me.'

'And will we be holy enough, this time? Will we make it through all the way?'

'You can never really say, dear son. But keep the faith and things will work out in the end.'

And so Callodyn walked outside, saw an Ambriel who was positively gleaming, and a Michael who said straight away 'Oh, bro. I feel a hell of a lot better now. 3 months resting in Sheol and I am on top of the world. I could almost thank Saruviel.'

That sounded weird to Callodyn, but he didn't complain.

Boaz and Ruth came forward, patted their friend on the back, and they went back inside, discussing plans and the future, and the new destiny that awaited them.

The End

The Prophet Rises

He sat there, on a park bench, away from the madness. The preachers were at it again, on their soapboxes, preachers of the New Agenda. The New religion. Religious diversity, the crossovers of faith, the mixers of one strand of truths with that of another strand. Fascinating new colours to Ron. Fascinating.

He was ready. The dianetics writings were completed, and he'd formed the growing fanbase into a community in Nebraska. Right in the heart of Nebraska, were Saruviel had been born. It was a new destiny, now, which awaited mankind. A new destiny, and a new hope. And Ron intended to carve out his own new piece of the pie of the New Agenda formed in the death throes of his own people Israel. For some had even now been reborn, after Judgement Day, tasting the resurrection of life. You would see them, out in a field, suddenly coming up from death itself, speaking again, in their right minds again, partakers of the spirit of eternal life, now formed in the Everlasting Kingdom of the Dread Lord Saruviel. And Saruviel, his vengeance executed, sat on his throne, exhausted after his struggle. The papers spoke of their benevolent one world redeemer, and his tirade against a persecuted people. Some called him it – whispering it. Antichrist. The Devil himself. And Saruviel, now... When it was said to him... Just looked on, and sighed, and said nothing more.

It was the new world now. And soon, very soon, it would be a battleground. But a battleground of a different type. For each day now you felt the rumblings, as Jehovah slightly grew the planet each morning. Slowly, so it was said, as the eternity born upon them grew in them, the seed of man would populate eternally. And so the earth grew and grew each morning, and people shaped out their lives and fortunes.

It was a time now. A time for empires and kingdoms to be born, a time to seek glory.

A time for the prophet L Ron Hubbard to build the Monument to his own vision splendid. Scientologists of Jehovah.

He prayed there, at the park bench, and ate his sandwich, and contemplated his future.

And all was well.

All was well.

The End


End file.
